


Tear Me Up (Break Me Down)

by outoftheashes



Series: Gods and Monsters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dean Whump, Episode: s08e01 We Need to Talk About Kevin, Forced Nudity, Head Shaving, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sam Winchester/Benny Lafitte, Isolation, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture, SPN Horror Minibang, Season/Series 08, Sensory Deprivation, Sleep Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Touch-Starved, Whump, blood slave Dean, near starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: When Dean returns from Purgatory the first thing he does is resurrect Benny. He thinks he's bringing back a friend, but what he really does is open the door to kidnapping and becoming a blood slave. Dean is completely isolated from the outside world and little by little he breaks as his many prayers go unanswered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts), [Wearingdeantoprom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/gifts).



> I'd like to thank BlueNeutrino for helping me out of many tough spots with numerous brilliant ideas and tons of insight. Without her this fic never would have been finished. And thanks Wearingdeantoprom for always being my cheerleader. It's gotta get old with all the complaining I do. Thanks Mayalaen and hit_the_books for betaing! Without you my fic would be a horrible mess. 
> 
> The art was created by albinococonut23 and emmatheslayer. Thank you so, so much Kait and Emily for all your hard work. I still feel so freaking lucky and spoiled. You two are incredibly rad individuals. 
> 
> I wrote this fic for the SPN Horror Bang over on LJ. Go check out all the rest of the awesome fics if you have time, guys!
> 
> This fic contains dialogue from 8.01 We Need To Talk About Kevin. I would also like to say that I love Benny. I don't hate his character or him and Dean together. In fact, Denny is one of my favorite ships. Just wanted to throw that out there in hopes that you'll understand I'm not trying to be a jerk by giving him the role of the antagonist in this fic. I had an idea that entered my head and decided to run with it.

 

“This better be you, you son of a bitch.”

Dean’s digging up a grave, eager to find those old, sinned-against bones that require his attention. He grits his teeth as the pain escalates but doesn’t stop until he’s finished his task, until they’re uncovered. He takes a moment to sit on the edge of the grave, holding his left arm.

“All right. Hold on, you bastard.” His arm bulges and glows red. “Hold on!”

He cuts quick across the swelling with a knife. Red liquid flows into the open grave and onto the bones.

“Anima corpori… Fuerit corpus… totem resurgent.”

_Fuck._

He groans and rolls down the sleeve of his shirt.

There’s a noise behind him and he doesn’t need to look to know who it is.

“Wow.”

It’s Benny.

“Wow. That was fast.”

“No thanks to you. The hell took you so long?”

Dean cradles his arm as he forces himself to get to his feet. “You’re welcome.” A pause. “Everything working?”

“Good enough,” Benny says.

“So… what now?”

They’d fucked in Purgatory once or twice. Nothing sweet, gentle or romantic -- no time for that with monsters constantly on their tail. Cas drew in the vampires, leviathans, rugarus, and everything else, a light in the darkness.

Hell, even if there _had_ been time, Dean wouldn’t have wanted it that way. They’d fucked similar to how they’d hunted -- quick and savage. It had worked for them.

It wasn’t out of necessity. Or maybe it was. Really, it was the only thing that made Dean feel like less of a monster. It made him feel human.

So, yeah. Even though he always came hard and fast, it wasn’t like he truly enjoyed it.

“Like we talked about, I guess,” Dean says, biting his lip.

It’s time to get back to Sammy. His Sam who will _never_ allow a vampire to tag along.

And he won’t hold it against him.  Benny’s one of the monsters in the dark, one of the things that go bump in the night. He’s what Dean hunts and will continue to hunt until he’s burned on a funeral pyre. As much as Dean enjoys Benny’s company, as strong of a bond as they’ve developed, nobody will ever keep him from Sam.

Not even Benny. It’s time to let go.

The vampire nods. “Then this is goodbye.”

“Keep your nose clean, Benny. You hear me?”

Dean holds out his hand and Benny moves closer. They shake. Something niggles in the back of Dean’s brain and it’s bordering on sinister, the quick flashes flitting through him.

“We made it, brother. I can’t believe it.”

He’s always found it weird, Benny calling him brother. He does it a lot. Too much. It makes Dean ache for Sam. To hear his voice, to feel those giant hands of his over Dean’s heart. Sam likes feeling Dean’s heartbeat, especially after bad hunts and long absences from one another. He’s fairly certain that once upon a time when Dean dropped in on Sam at Stanford, if he’d made it clear it would be okay, Sam would have spent half the night making sure Dean’s heart was still beating, that he was still breathing.

Benny laughs and it does nothing to ease his nerves. Dean’s stomach clenches.

_Chill the fuck out, man._

Benny’s smile twists into something cold and cruel. Dean’s body tenses, and before he can react, there’s a pain in his jaw and it’s lights out.

 

* * *

 

There’s no smell of gun oil and leather in his nose. He’s not in Baby, although he _is_ pretzeled up in the backseat of some nasty ass car. He tries to lift his head, to get a look at the driver, but he can’t quite manage it.

“Go back to sleep, Dean,” a familiar voice says.

 

* * *

 

He’s bound. Helpless. On his belly with his hands and feet tied behind him. Handcuffs biting into the sensitive skin of his wrists.

Panic doesn’t creep up on him, no. It smacks him right in the face and he struggles to form one coherent thought.

Wherever he is, it’s unlit and full of inky blackness.

A stale scent surrounds him. This place is dusty as hell. An old building, most likely. Abandoned, hopefully. Fuck, there had _better_ not be another room full of poor fucks that are even more clueless than he is.

He opens his mouth to speak and the noise that comes out is nothing more than a whisper -- his throat his raw. His mouth tastes foul, like something has crawled inside, made its home there and died. A nasty film has developed on his tongue and his lips are dry and cracked.

It comes back in pieces. Resurrecting Benny. The goodbye. That creepy, oh-so-wrong smile. The hug.

And then…

It can’t be real. It can’t. He’s survived alongside the vampire for a year, one god damned year. Sniffing out liars is a part of his job description. He’d _know_ if Benny was putting on a show.

Benny is _different,_ god damn it. Benny isn’t like the others --

“Benny?” he tries to yell, but it’s pathetic how small of a sound he makes.

His heart tells him no, but his mind tells him to wake the fuck up.

Yeah, time to fucking _do something._

He’s angry and hurt and not thinking clearly, to be completely honest. He starts shifting on the floor, twisting his hands the best that he can. There’s a piece of stiff wire in his pants. A paper clip or hair pin he can straighten. Has to be. Something that can be used to help him escape these cuffs, and then he can kill the bastard that did this to him.

Too bad his hands and arms tremble and he feels as useless and weak as a newborn. He tries to growl and struggles harder, but this is a mistake and all too soon he has to take a break.

He’s not sure how much time passes before he has the strength to continue, but it feels like an eternity. And _yes, fuck, right there._ His fingers are worming their way into his pants pocket.

His fingers encounter nothing, pocket empty.

_Fuck._

Benny must have found it. Of course he fucking found it. Why had Dean thought any different?

Footsteps approach. The sound is slow, unhurried. And, when close enough, the breathing -- Benny’s breathing -- is so goddamn  _calm_ it makes Dean scream internally.

He’s thrashing around, which is stupid, so stupid when he has no plan, but he can’t help it.

“Ah. See you’re awake. Was wonderin’ when you’d come to.”

Maybe it’s just his imagination, now that his mind has put two and two together, but he can hear the unfriendliness in Benny’s voice, the insincerity. Like it’s always been there, but Dean was just too fucking dumb to notice.

He should never have trusted this vampire. Sammy never would have, so why had Dean? Why had he let himself get so fucking comfortable?

He tries to say fuck you, but he fails. There’s a weight on his chest that is so heavy his lungs barely fill up with air.

Maybe he’s about to die.

_Sorry, Sammy…_

“Supposed to be a big, bad hunter. Tell me, how’d that work out for you, brother?”

Benny steps closer and Dean wants to fucking throttle him. Fuck these handcuffs.

“What’s a’matter? Hmm? Don’t got anything to say?” Benny laughs and Dean’s whole body stiffens at the sound.

_Cas is gone. Sammy doesn’t know I’m alive…_

The darkness consumes him, swallows him whole.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, princess.”

Dean shivers and his eyes flutter open, feeling bare and vulnerable.

It’s because he is. He’s naked. Why the fuck is Dean naked?

“Fuck you!”

Dear fuck. At least he’s got his voice back. And he’s face up this time, hands bound in front of him.

God, his _neck._ It’s… sticky. Oh god, Dean’s gonna hurl.

“You _drank from me?”_ He bellows, full of righteous fury.

Benny gets into Dean’s face and he’s overwhelmed with the scent of blood.

_My blood._

“You will treat me with respect --”

“I’ll say whatever the fuck I want!”

This earns him a slap. His mouth has _always_ gotten him into trouble since as long as he can remember. He doesn’t see that changing anytime soon.

“Don’t test me, brother.”

Dean’s eyes are finally adjusting to the darkness and he almost whines when he sees the cup in Benny’s hand. It smells disgusting, but god, Dean _wants it._ He’s never been this parched before while topside.

“Say please.”

“N-no.”

“Say it or I’ll start breakin’ bones.”

“Please,” Dean’s mouth grits out without his permission. God damn it.

“Good.” The smugness in the vampire’s voice is evident and Dean hisses in annoyance. “Drink.”

He brings the cup to Dean’s lips and he greedily slurps at it until Benny’s pulling the glass away fast, too fast. He hasn’t had nearly enough, wants to drink the whole fucking glass, stick his face under a faucet and drink ‘til his belly sloshes full and bloated with liquid.

“Do you want more?”

_Yes, you stupid fuck._

“Yeah.”

“You only get water when you’ve been a good boy. And you’re not a very good boy, Dean,” Benny replies coldly.

 

* * *

 

Hours later Benny begins shaving Dean and his carefully-placed wall cracks slightly.

He’s too tired to struggle. He remains still, staring off at nothing as Benny starts with the hair on his head -- he isn’t careful. The vampire nicks him more than once, beads of blood welling up to the surface of his scalp.

“Was expecting more of a fight than this, brother. Not that you’ve ever been strong. You played the part, but that’s all it was.”

Dean leans away in disgust when Benny scents him. Is the vampire turned on? Fuck, he hopes not. “You’re a sick puppy,” he manages to say. “Real fucked up in the head.”

There’s just no fucking way he’s gonna be nice, no way is he gonna be the submissive little bitch Benny wants him to be. He doesn’t care if it’ll supposedly make the experience easier on him, it’s _not gonna happen._

He snorts and somehow this is worse than if he’d yelled or beaten Dean to a bloody pulp.

“We both know I’m better than you’ll ever be.”

Dean glares, doing his best to look intimidating, but he’s so weak and hungry. He can’t string together a proper insult, so he stays quiet. The words will come eventually.

The vampire is maddeningly thorough and continues shaving every part of him. His neck, back, ass, legs, cock, and balls. All the hair is gone, leaving behind numerous tiny cuts.

Even in the incredibly dim light, Dean can see that Benny’s fangs have descended.

But he doesn’t feed from him. He’s gone in moments, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts yet again.

 

* * *

 

Every time Dean manages to fall asleep, he’s brought back to reality a mere hour or two later with bone-chilling water. This is one of his punishments for rebelling every chance he gets, he’s sure of it.

“You know, this is nothin’. Kinda part of being a hunter -- we don’t get to sleep,” he says with more bravado than he feels.

“That so? We’ll see how you feel in a few days’ time.”

At first, yeah, it’s nothing. He can survive on two or three hours a night, no problem. But by day seven (if Benny’s not lying to him, he hasn’t seen or felt the sun since digging up that stupid grave) he’s strung up tight.

“Miss you, Sammy,” he rasps at the empty room. “Do you miss me? Do you have that apple pie life you always wanted?”

 _Thump thump thump._ The beating of his heart is faint and slow, completely unlike how it was when he was first taken. His heart was once a frightened rabbit and now it's wasting away, shriveling up.

Sweat coats his forehead and upper lip even though there’s a chill that never leaves him. He’s on empty. Every time he tries to move, his head swims. Sometimes he passes out.

“So hungry, Sammy.”

Dean needs fuel.

Food. Food is fuel, food is life. If it were just him he might not care, but there’s _Sam._ On the off chance his little brother needs him he’s gotta stick around.

“Gotta take care of you. Gotta stay.”

He starts to dry heave and silently prays for relief.

 

* * *

 

The next time he sees Benny he snaps. There’s a paper bag in the vampire’s hand, but Dean has the sneaking suspicion there’s no food inside.

“You know, if you don’t plan on killin’ me you should really fucking feed me. I ain’t gonna last like this.”

_Dear Christ._

He’s so angry at himself he honestly thinks he’d kill himself if his hands weren’t bound. How could he fucking give this vampire the satisfaction? How could he come so close to asking for _anything_ from the monster in front of him?

“Brother, this is exactly what I want.”

The monster is in Dean’s space in an instant, callused fingers running over his cheek in a mock caress and Dean’s stomach twists. If his belly wasn’t empty he’d ralph all over this fucker’s clothes.

“Dude, fuck off! If you wanna get friendly, you gotta buy me dinner first.”

“Funny. We’re far beyond first base, Dean. You gave it up for me a long time ago.”

Without warning, the vampire’s gripping Dean painfully tight and manhandling him onto his knees, chest pressed against the ground.

“What you tryn’a do here? If you’ve got a crush m’not the kind of guy you take home to mom and dad.”

Benny slips a finger between Dean’s ass cheeks and presses on his hole, skin slick with --

 _Oh fuck, please don’t let it be blood._ If it was, who did it belong to? Was it Dean’s? Another victim’s? Or _Benny’s_? Could a vampire change you with their blood if it was in your ass and not your mouth, was that a thing?

Too many possibilities and all of them sucked.

“Tired of you misbehaving, Dean. If you started doing what you’re told you’d be rewarded, you’d get privileges. Gonna have to resort to other methods now.”

Dean flinches, blinking rapidly. _No, no, no, no…_

“Wait a second, you never told me what I needed to do. Stop! You don’t gotta do this, I’ll listen to everything --”

He fights for breath, ice-cold fear worming it’s way into his heart.

“Too late, brother. You had your chance.”

_What the fuck? No, I didn’t. Not really._

Benny thrusts two fingers inside brutally and it feels a little better than it should. It hurts, but whatever lube the vampire is using is enough to ease the way.

There’s no pause, he doesn’t wait until Dean’s body has adjusted to the intrusion, just starts stretching him. There’s no passion behind it, no desire.

This is a punishment, which is all kinds of fucked. Rules have never been laid down on how he needs to behave, not really. Not anything substantial.

And Dean really wants to fucking know _why._ Knowing what’s required of him doesn’t seem like too much to ask for. Without a clear idea he’s bound to fuck up again and he’s not sure he can handle that and whatever punishment Benny decides to dish out next time.

Maybe a minute or two later the vampire pulls his fingers free from Dean’s aching ass and fiddles with the bag next to them, opening it and taking something out.

“What the fuck?” Dean gasps when a fat dildo is pressed against his hole.

“You aren’t allowed to come,” Benny says easily as he forces the toy inside Dean. He turns it on and the dildo starts vibrating against Dean’s prostate.

“ _Fuck!”_

He hurts, he _really_ hurts, but his dick is perking in interest anyway despite the violation. Logically he understands the reaction is due to the stimulation, the vibrations, he’s not _really_ into what’s happening, but it does nothing to assuage his guilt.

“Don’t disappoint me.”

 

* * *

 

He can smell the grease, meat, cheese and sauce as soon as the vampire comes near. His mouth waters and he whines despite himself. He’s out of his mind with need. A need to shove the whole fucking pizza down his throat and a need to get the fucking dildo out of his ass.

“Want it?”

“G-god, yes. A-and _fuck._ The dildo. Please. _Please_ get rid of this thing.”

He squirms and it does nothing to relieve how uncomfortable this is.

“You came,” Benny remarks. “How disappointing.”

Of _course_ Benny could smell his spunk, of _course_ he couldn’t hide his weakness from the vampire.

Dean flushes hot with shame and says nothing. He can’t, it’s taking everything he’s got not to break.

Benny takes a big, noisy bite of pizza, moaning even though Dean knows damn well the vampire doesn’t find the food at all appealing before dumping it on the ground less than three feet away from Dean.

“Enjoy.”

He doesn’t remove the toy from Dean’s ass, doesn’t turn off the vibrator.

“ _Please._ I’ll do anything you want! I’ll suck you! J-Just make it s-stop!”

Benny only watches in satisfaction as Dean quickly loses control, as the dam breaks and he keeps on begging, as tears fill his eyes.

After a while he says, “I know where Sam lives.”

“Bull-fucking-shit!” Dean spits, his begging forgotten, at least for the moment. The threat to his brother, be it real or false, has breathed new life into him.

“Kermit, Texas,” Benny drawls, flicking his tongue out between his lips. “He’s retired from hunting. Has a girlfriend and a dog. He’s _happy_ without you. Could fix that.”

He doesn’t want to believe any of this. The possibility of Benny tracking Sam and knowing exactly where he is scares the ever loving shit out of him.

“If you touch my brother, I’ll fucking kill you,” he says with difficulty, trying to hide the soul-crushing terror overwhelming him.

“No you won’t. And if you disobey me again, I’ll gut him in front of you.”

Dean sinks in defeat. He can’t risk it. As much as he wants to scream and hit Benny where it hurts. he can’t.

“What if I promise to always be good? Will you leave Sammy out of this?”

There is no answer.

All Dean can do is bide his time, let Benny think he’s won and wait for a possible means of escape.

 

* * *

 

It could be weeks since he’d been taken.

Could be months.

Either way he's lost, his sense of time fucked for good.

The vampire hasn’t fed from him while he was conscious before, but there is a first time for everything.

“Nobody has ever come close to tasting as good as you do,” Benny admits, like it’s supposed to be a compliment. Like Dean should be grateful.

Dean doesn’t speak even though he’s itching to. Struggling and mouthing off will only prolong the inevitable. Might as well make it easier for them both.

_Let’s get this over with._

Benny tears into Dean’s flesh and he holds back a yell, fear bubbling up.

The teeth in his shoulder are cruel. Unforgiving. Benny’s not trying to take it easy on him. The vampire’s wet, hungry, and downright _savage_ mouth makes Dean’s stomach twist.

He’s never been the praying sort, but this is enough to push him over the edge into pure desperation, and once he starts he can’t stop.

_To anyone who might be listening -- this is Dean Winchester and I need your help. I’ve been kidnapped by an insane vampire named Benny Lafitte. Please. Anybody. Get your feathery asses over here. And let Sammy know I’m alive…_

Normally a prayer like this would be sent to Cas, but Cas is gone and he isn’t ever coming back.

Cas is gone and it’s his fault, his sin and cross to bear.

After a while it’s impossible to deny it any longer -- he’s hard. How can he get a goddamn boner at a time like this, from nothing but Benny’s teeth in his skin? He can’t even blame it on a toy. He’s not being stimulated in any way whatsoever.

_What the fuck does this say about me?_

“You like it,” Benny says when he pulls back for air, smirking. His lips, teeth, and chin are stained red. “What a pathetic little whore you are. This is your purpose. Your reason for existing.”

Benny’s fangs sink into his flesh again and the noise that leaves Dean hovers much closer to pleasure than what he’s comfortable with.

Maybe it’s karma. Maybe he’s getting what was always meant for him. He’s failed Sammy, Cas and now he must pay.

_I don’t deserve to be saved._

He keeps praying, though. It’s the only thing keeping him sane.

 

* * *

 

He’s got a plug in his ass that just barely brushes against his prostate. God, he wishes it was a vibrating one, wishes he could wrap a hand around his near constant hard-on and fucking _come already._ He’ll gladly take almost any punishment Benny will dish out if he could just _come_ one fucking time.

“Not cut out for this....”

Feels like he’s betraying _himself_ each time he presses into what little contact Benny offers him. Each time he thinks about him. Each time he wishes the vampire would walk through the fucking door.

“Want him to touch me. Real fucking sorry, man.”

Because he’s betraying Sam, too. This vampire is the _enemy._ The only thing he should wanna do is rip Benny apart.

Instead he craves attention. Doesn’t fucking care if it’s positive or negative.

 “Never thought I’d miss your touch-y feel-y crap, Sammy,” he whispers.

He’s almost always talking to Sam, praying to him. The angels aren’t listening and Sam isn’t either, but he can’t bring himself to stop. He throws the words out into the void in hopes that Sam, that _someone_ , will look for him.

“Praying is useless. Nobody can hear you.”

Dean cringes, mostly in surprise. Beneath that, though, he’s _happy._ Maybe Benny’s angry, but at least he’s _here_.

“I took precautions. Not that you’re important enough to save, but I couldn’t risk it. Can’t have anyone takin’ away the best human feedbag I’ve ever owned.”

His mind sluggishly turns over those words, searching for their meaning and finds none.

“Did you really think it’d be that easy? That your brother would waltz in here and save you from the big bad vampire?”

Dean can practically taste Benny’s closeness, and his heart rate increases dramatically when he leaves his spot in the doorway and invades Dean’s space.

If his hands were free it’d be so easy to feel the vampire’s skin against his own.

“Answer me.”

“No,” Dean replies, breath hitching.

A sandwich plops onto his belly and he’s hit with the smell of bologna and mayo.

“Thank you.” The complete and utter gratitude that fills his voice cannot be lost on the vampire.

Benny bends down and grips his chin tightly. A dirty thrill goes through Dean and he can’t (won’t) think about what the fuck it means.

“If you’re gonna pray to anyone, it’ll be to me. We clear? Just me.”

Dean deflates like a pathetic little balloon, then nods even though it’s an order he doesn’t think he can obey.

 

* * *

 

Benny likes to keep Dean smooth and hairless. Whether it's a kink of Benny's, a punishment, or both Dean can't say for sure.

Maybe if he wasn't in chains he could appreciate it, maybe if he was anywhere else he'd try it on his own.

The vampire disposes of the razor and gazes at Dean's body.

“Soft like a baby doll,” he murmurs, mostly to himself. He flicks his finger over one of the many cuts on Dean's body, this one near his nipple, giving him a slow smile.

Dean gasps, heart thudding in his chest and there's this annoying rushing in his ears.

_Fuck._

He doesn't try to shy away from Benny's touch. He stays right where he is, letting Benny grope him without a fight.

Blood. His blood is on the vampire's fingers and he's not sure how to feel about that, especially when Benny raises his hand so those bloodstained fingers are hovering in front of him, taunting him.

“See somethin' you like?”

What Dean can't understand is why Benny is waiting, why he isn't taking whatever he wants, why he's just _staring –_

_He's trying to seduce me with my own fucking blood._

It happens before Dean can even work through how fucked up it is – he closes the distance between them and swallows Benny's thick fingers down, sucking on them greedily, letting out a low groan of pleasure.

_God yes._

It's been awhile since he's been given this much attention and he's drinking it in, milking it for all it's worth.

“Keep goin'.”

_Thank you._

He nurses on the vampire's huge fingers until Benny moves away with a smug smile and leaves without so much as a goodbye.

It's only then that he feels a twinge of disgust and flushes hot in shame at what he's become.

 

* * *

 

When he calls Benny _his_ he's promptly hogtied. A part of the rope is wrapped around his neck, forming a noose. He has to keep his neck, back, and legs arched in order to stay alive and not die of strangulation, but eventually his body becomes so exhausted his legs betray him, beginning to lower and he thinks this is it, he's gonna die.

It's only then that Benny cuts the rope and saves him.

“Know what you did wrong? Nod for yes, don't speak.”

There's tears in his eyes as he desperately nods his head yes.

_I'm so sorry._

“Good. Don't fucking do it again or next time I'll kill you slow, watch the life leave your eyes. I'm not _yours._ You're mine, but I'll never be _yours.”_

A few days later after he's given Dean plenty of time to pray and repent to Benny for what he's done, he finally comes to him again and Dean vibrates with excitement.

The vampire smirks and doesn't look like he's angry at all, which is jarring.

Dean doesn't understand how he's been forgiven so quickly, but he cherishes it.

“Don't start professing your love for me,” Benny says and there's a hint of danger beneath his words.

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

The vampire isn't interested in being loved, only obeyed. Dean sees that now.

Benny unties his feet so Dean can stretch and piss without making a mess on himself. Every time he does this Dean chokes a little, nearly moved to tears by the vampire's kindness, although he doesn't dare breathe a word of how it makes him feel.

After he finishes pissing and he moves close to Benny, he’s finally hit with the smell of sex.

 _His_ Benny fucked somebody.

Dean's chest tightens uncomfortably and oh god, he doesn't like this at all. Benny won't fuck _him_ , but some random bitch is okay? How is that fair? What's so wrong with Dean that Benny won't fully claim him as his own and give him his dick?

He bares his throat for the vampire, the unfamiliar scent on Benny souring his mood, but he knows better than to try and deny him. Hell, he doesn't _want_ to deny him. He just wants Benny to actually _want him._ Want him for more than just his blood.

Benny pulls them down to the floor, moves on top of him, and Dean spreads his legs eagerly for the vampire.

Of course Benny makes no move to take off his clothes. He _does_ trace his wicked tongue along Dean's throat though, and it's enough to have him whimpering like a whore.

“Oh, listen to you,” Benny growls before tearing into him with a satisfied noise of his own.

“A-aaaaah, _fuck_ ,” Dean breathes, cock aching. He doesn't dare try to rub it against Benny, although he's sure the vampire notices it. Probably even feels it.

Benny continues to feed from him, and his talented tongue is fucking Dean up good. He wonders how that tongue would feel in other places, but has gotta keep his mouth shut no matter how bad he wants it.

“Yes, yes yes, _oh god,_ thank you, feels so good, fuck...”

At least Benny lets him talk freely while he drinks from him. The vampire actually seems to like it when Dean gets noisy. That's better than nothing, right?

* * *

 

Benny removes the thin ropes and chains from Dean’s lower body and uncuffs him with ease.

“Kneel.”

Dean rolls onto his knees clumsily. There’s food in his belly, but not enough to keep him coordinated.

He barely remembers life before Benny.

He’s glad. Benny is his new god. His beginning and his end.

“Look at me.”

 _Oh._ There’s a knife in the vampire’s hand. He licks his lips, gaze locking on Benny’s.

“Time for your reward,” Benny says, eyes hungry.

Dean’s unable to hold back a groan. There’s only so many things Benny could be planning on doing with that knife and every possibility has his dick throbbing.

“Open.” He taps on Dean’s mouth with the blade and drops of blood slide down his chin.

Benny’s nostrils flare, mouth filling with deadly teeth.

“Will you defend me above all others? Continue to follow my orders? Be a good boy?”

“I will.”

In response to that Benny promptly slits his wrist and rubs the ruined skin along Dean’s lips and tongue. Dean grabs onto Benny’s arm without hesitation, digging his tongue into the wound, trying to widen it as he drinks the blood down.

He can’t stop, not on his own, and Benny yanks his arm away when Dean’s had enough. Dean whines, unable to keep his tongue away from his teeth as he cleans up every trace of blood from his mouth.

“Please. Need more blood, please…”

“That’s right, Dean.”

After a few precious seconds Benny pulls Dean to his feet and motions for him to follow him out of the room. With his new vision he can see the walls clearly -- they’re covered in Enochian sigils. No angel will ever enter this old, forgotten house that’s been reclaimed by the earth.

“Let’s go on a hunt. I’ll help ya with your first kill. After that, we got somebody special to take. A new toy for me to play with.”

“Yeah? Who?”

“Sam.”

He can’t say he’s surprised. Sammy would be the perfect addition to their nest. 


End file.
